The Notebook
by Kerumi-chan
Summary: What happens when Shinobu refuses Miyagi's order to let him read the story that's written in the boy's notebook? Shinobu x Miyagi


**Title:** The Notebook.

**Author:** Kerumi-chan (originally posted on Aarinfantasy, under the username: kurayamifantasy)

**Pairing:** Shinobu x Miyagi from Junjou Romantica.

**Word count:** 2 443.

**Rating:** M for oral sex.

**Summary:** What happens when Shinobu refuses to let Miyagi read the story that's written in the boy's notebook?

**Author's note:** After posting this one-shot on Aarinfantasy, I decided to start an account on and post it here as well! I hope that you all enjoy it, and please~ _Read and review! _Don't lurk __

On a side note, this may have some mistakes, because I don't have a beta so.. Sorry in advance ^^' Ooo, and please leave me a comment! I really want to know what people think of it and.. yeah :)!

---------------------------------------------------------------

"Baka! There's no way in _Hell_ that I'm letting you read this!"

A notebook held tightly to his chest, Shinobu moved backwards, pure determination in his actions as he tried his hardest to keep Miyagi at a far distance. A furious blush grazed his cheeks as he thought of his lover reading the contents of his Japanese homework, imagined the look on his face as he read the silly, romantic words that were written in his eccentric penmanship.

"I don't see what the problem is, brat. You come running up to me with a stupid grin on your face, telling me that you got a 90% on your latest homework assignment and you expect me not to ask to see it," Miyagi growled angrily, a cigarette dangling loosely at the corner of his lips. "And not only do you manage to piss me off by ignoring my request but _you're_ the one constantly after me to show my affections... Which, by the way, is what I'm trying to do." Miyagi looked intimidating... handsome... Shinobu could already feel his body reacting to the dominance that seeped through his lover's voice.

"Now, if you know what's best for you, you'll let me read it."

Frozen in spot, Shinobu could only gawk at the superiority that surrounded itself around Miyagi and though the threat had been spoken, he couldn't help but anticipate what the man might do if he were angered even more.

Looking down at his feet, waves of tension and anxiety rolled through Shinobu as he played out his options.

He could, of course, let Miyagi read his notebook. Though he knew he would suffer from incredible embarrassment, Shinobu also realized that while the dark-haired man was reading it, he would have enough time to bury himself in the bed sheets, wallowing in his humiliation.

Gulping, he thought over his last option. He could take the hard way out of things, fight back and refuse. Though it wasn't intelligent, the esteem that he lacked was weighing in his stomach, heavy like lead as he furrowed his eyebrows. There was also the cocky sureness in Miyagi's eyes that never seemed to fail to turn Shinobu on and, though he would never voice his thoughts out loud, that arrogance was one of his weak spots.

Simple and to the point, the sandy-haired boy stood his ground as he muttered a soft, "No."

Almost as soon as the words fell from the teenager's lips, Miyagi has forced Shinobu against the wall, pressing against him roughly as his teeth nipped ruthlessly at the pale, slender neck in front of him. The professor relished the sounds that his young lover made as his tongue darted out to lap gently at the light puncture wounds.

"Let's see how long you can hold onto that cute _diary_, baka-_chan_," Miyagi challenged in a husky voice, his breath taunting Shinobu's sensitive earlobe. He knew that the teenager would be quivering beneath him shortly and that thought brought a devilish smirk on his handsome face.

Snarling, Shinobu attempted to push Miyagi away with his free hand as his eyes grew wide with naive excitement. "It's not a diary, so don't insult me! I'm definitely not going to give in, Miyag—Ooh, _God_." Letting out a prolonged moan, Shinobu bucked his hips towards the large hand that cupped his burning erection. He shut his eyes, trying to control his voice. He refused to let the pompous man know how much of an effect on him and he definitely wasn't going to...

"Aaah! Aah, Miyagi s-stop!"

Chuckling, the professor looked up at his lover, enjoying the way that his cheeks reddened in arousal. He watched more attentively, concentrating on the way Shinobu's lips parted in a gasp whenever he roughly stroked the hard skin of his erection. It turned him on to see the boy in such a sensitive state and, wanting to preserve the moment, decided to lick the leaking tip of the length in front of him.

'No way! I can't lose, but oh God, it feels so good. So good... Nnn! His tongue is hot, burning. Licking me all over... I need more! More...' Shinobu battled with himself as he unconsciously let go of his notebook. Groaning, he thrusted his shaky fingers in the dark hair, his back arching sensually. He knew that if Miyagi kept this up, he would be coming soon. Looking down at the pink tongue that grazed the underside of his cock, he felt his self-control crumble.

"More. M-Miyagi, more," he demanded angrily as he attempted to thrust his hips forward, hoping to feel that warm, hot cavern around his aching cock. But his paramour was stubborn and instead, pulled away from the boy.

Standing up, Miyagi observed the mess that he had made. Shinobu's eyes were half-lidded, glazed with lust and frustration. His lips were rosy, parted as he exhaled heavily. Moving his eyes down, Miyagi looked at the taunt nipples that were hard against the materiel of the boy's shirt and let out a shaky breath. 'I definitely need to visit that area,' he thought, as he allowed himself the pleasure of seeing Shinobu's erection painfully thick and hard. Grinning to himself, he backed up and pulled down the zipper of his trousers, proceeding in swiftly tugging down his pants in order to release his large, aching length. Hearing a lustful gasp, he locked his intense gaze on Shinobu and moved forward.

"Suck it, Shinobu."

Ashamed to have let out such a loud moan at his lover's dirty words, Shinobu blushed as he subtly looked down at Miyagi's proud erection. He felt his stomach coil in anticipation as he imagined the taste, the texture and the feel of it in his mouth. Inhaling, he got on his knees and looked up at the smirk on Miyagi's face.

'He doesn't think that I'll do it!' Pissed off, Shinobu mentally accepted the challenge on Miyagi's face and, with a mixture of fear and excitement fluttering inside of him, took a hold of his cock and forced himself to take in as much of it as possible.

"Aaah, shhhit!" Miyagi groaned as he felt Shinobu's delicious mouth take him in deep, the head of his cock touching the back of the boy's throat. It took all of his willpower to keep from thrusting his hips forward as the boy began to graze his teeth lightly against the dark, main vein.

Smiling to himself, Shinobu felt confident as he realized that he had pulled such an erotic sound from Miyagi's throat. Pulling away slightly, the teenager began to pump his fist along the hard erection while his tongue lapped at the leaking tip. He found himself addicted to the warm, salty flavour and, wanting more, clamped his lips around the tip and sucked on it roughly as his thumb worked on the sensitive underside of his head.

Not caring to be gentle anymore, Miyagi let out a series of low, rough moans and he took his lover's head and thrusted his cock into the awaiting wet warmth, his orgasm building up rapidly as he made love to Shinobu's mouth.

"Y-You... damn brat. Such a God damn tease. Do you _like_ sucking me off? Does my cock in your mouth turn you on," he whispered harshly as his balls began to tighten. Looking down, he locked eyes with Shinobu and, not being able to handle the love and adoration that he saw, grunted as he climaxed.

Taken by surprise, Miyagi's words were as affective as a hand on his cock and, with a loud moan, felt his orgasm rip through him, landing all over his chest as he felt Miyagi's warm liquid pour down his throat.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Noticing that Shinobu was in a light sleep, Miyagi took the opportunity to grab the notebook that laid forgotten on the floor, flipping through the pages until he came across the entry that had earned him his high grade.

_He was alluring, in a wild and rough sort of way. I mean sure, he had dangerously good looks and a matching, charming smile that screamed seduction, but there was something else... something mysteriously captivating about him that made me overly curious to learn more. I leaned forward, resting my face against my hand as I, to put it bluntly, gawked._

_'It could be his hands,' I thought to myself. They were calloused and artistic, without being feminine. In my mind, I could imagine him writing beautiful stories, filled with angst, love and reality. As corny as it sounds, I believed that they held no boundaries._

_I felt a smile tug at my lips as I thought about him again. "Or maybe it's his eyes," I murmured softly. Thinking it over, I realized that that had to be it, simply because they were the first thing that I noticed when I met him and the last thing that I look at when we part._

_I angled my head to the side, hoping to get a good look of his eyes and, successfully, found myself consumed. The darkness of his eyes reminded me of shadows that lurked around, yet there was a humour in them... A child that lay dormant, waiting to come out. But more than that, it was the way that they were friendly yet sometimes overly-confident that enticed people to stare at them._

_Blinking, I stopped daydreaming only to notice the way his eyes locked on mine in an intense gaze. Shocked, I turned my back to him to hide my angry, red cheeks, feeling the embarrassment crawling across my skin._

_Swearing mentally, I had to fight the bile that was rising from my stomach. This kind of thing always happened when Miyagi caught me by surprise. Miyagi. God, one gaze and my stomach was dancing with nervous butterflies, my cheeks burning._

_Unfortunately, my sub-conscience was fighting with me, screaming, "Stop being a pansy and turn around," and suddenly I was cursing out loud, adjusting my body in its former arrangement._

_Having tried to cover up my previous embarrassment, I had not noticed the beautiful redhead that had purposely situated herself next to Miyagi, her eyes flickering across his tall figure flirtatiously. I felt my breath catch in my throat, envy burning my tongue as it became evident how radiantly they contrasted each other._

_Her vibrant, red hair made his hair look like ink, and the straight locks that fell to her waist accentuated his dark mop of hair that was tussled in just the right way. Looking at my bland, dirty blond hair, I couldn't help but glare at the pair across the cafe. It was their fault, really. If they weren't so incredibly stunning together, there was a possibility that I wouldn't feel so... ugly, compared to them._

_Shaking my head of jealous thoughts, I forced myself to continue my analysis. Focusing on their faces now, I openly sighed. Her fair, ivory skin was beautiful next to Miyagi's own pale skin, and her green eyes twinkled lively next to his dark gaze. God, she was the pure essence of beauty, gorgeous and confident in her own skin. It shocked me to think that Miyagi would settle for less than he deserved and, looking at the redhead one last time, I knew that he deserved the most beautiful woman, the kindest of women._

_Looking down at my cold tea, I fought back waves of melancholy as I thought over each missing qualities that I lacked, feeling the panic eat away at me as I compared myself to the woman beside him._

_And then suddenly, the fear dissolving, I looked up to see him standing behind me, that familiar arrogant smile caressing his lips as I felt the familiar knots in my stomach._

_He was perfect; too handsome to put into words, yet he had settled for normal, for average. He put up with my tantrums and when he called me a brat, he wore a handsome smirk that made my heart pound. He could have had another girl, but he chose me. So even though I constantly questioned his sanity and even though I over-analyze everything in our relationship, there is nothing that I am more thankful for then the chance to be cared for by this indescribable man._

Shocked, Miyagi looked over at the boy in front of him. 'He wrote this for me? What a... What a kid. But what the hell is he still doubting my feelings for him for?!' Allowing a rare smile, though laced with irritation, to spread across his lips, the man walked over to his lover and, knowing that Shinobu wouldn't hear, allowed himself to whisper,

"Jesus... You sure seem to care about me a lot, baka. But, I guess it's okay because... I love you too."


End file.
